Astral Traveler
by Poisoned Dragon
Summary: "I'm just a student from another universe! How can I help?" She cried. "You're different. You're our best hope." Perrie Fyre was prepared for many things, but not this. Cell, Frieza and the RR army are after her and her astral power. But what does this mean for Goku and friends? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z! Name changed from 'The Soul Traveler'.
1. What am I?

**Hello! This is my first DBZ fanfic AND my first AU-ish fanfic. This is exciting for me because not only is it for the greatest show in the UNIVERSE but it's also for one of the greatest fandoms I have ever been a part of. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The University is set in my country, New Zealand, so sorry if you can't understand the language or place names. I'll put meanings in at the end.**

**I hope you enjoy it, if not, it will get better. Spit swear! Also Goku is alive in this. No halo. Just life.**

**I don't own DBZ because I wasn't born with the creative Godly power in which Akira-sensei has. I also don't own My Little Pony (You'll see why). **

* * *

"...and that is why you shouldn't sleep with your employer. Any questions?" A busty, brunette examined the lecture room, gazing over the gawking students.

All of them looked at each other, but didn't say a word. The lecturer sighed, telling everyone to 'get out'; while lighting her cigarette.

Ah yes, just another day at North Tec University.

"...rie….errie…PERRIE!"

"Gah! I wasn't asleep!" The red head jumped, almost dropping her hot chocolate.

"You were up all night again, weren't you, Perrie?" Scolded a black-haired girl. The girl in question nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah...I just had so much studying to do and-"

"You were watching Dragon Ball Z , weren't you?" The black-haired girl stood from her seat at the Campus Cafe, raising her Gucci knockoff hand-bag.

"Are you going to hit me if I say yes?"

_THWACK_

"Cathy~!" The bickering in the Cafe went on just like it did everyday.

The tall red-head, Perrie, would obtain injuries from her best friend, Cathy, just from watching Dragon Ball Z every night. It was highly unfair!

"Seriously, Perrie. You're almost 20. I think it's about time you ditched that show."

"Says the one who sings songs from My Little Pony in the shower!"Perrie countered, slamming her hands on the table.

"Butt munch!"

"Ass face!"

Ah, yes. Just a normal day for the red-head. But, will it be a normal night?

**XXX**

A storm was brewing above the small campus as students all over studied in their run-down flats. The news constantly kept a watch on the storm, syaing that is was to be the worst storm New Zealand has had in 100 years.

_'There are Tsunami warnings placed all over the coasts of the country. Safety officials are asking for everybody to board up the windows and tie down anything that could fly away. In other news-'_

"Ugh! Why does it have to rain now? I just brought a brand new summer dress to show off." Cathy whined, shutting off the T.V.

"Dress? That piece of cloth was a _dress_?" Perrie asked, looking up from her medical text book, dodging a couch pillow. "Just kidding! Jeez...anyway, shouldn't you be studying?"

"Shouldn't you be-eek! Did you just throw my text book at me?!"

Perrie gave her complaining friend a cold glare, eyes trailing back to her notes.

'_Ok. A patient going under surgery for a cyst infection should get an injection of adrenalin to stop-'_

_Crash._

"Ahh!" Both girls screamed as their kitchen window smashed into millions of pieces. Billowing winds knocked cereal boxes off the counter. The roof creaked as the wind blew above the flat, the thunder shaking the foundation.

"This flat isn't worth $450 a week!" Perrie yelled, running into the kitchen, gathering everything that has fallen over. Cathy began working on the shards, both girls missing the plan heading in their . Perrie saw the plank just as it flew through the smashed window, heading straight to Cathy. Before she could warn her friend, the plank knocked Cathy over and unconscious.

"Dude, _fuck_ New Zealand weather!" The red head cleaned the kitchen covering the windows thanks to duct tape and rubbish bags. Picking her friend up, she carried her to her bed, tending to her wounds.

Once Cathy was tended to and in bed, Perrie headed to her own. She stumbled slightly, her surroundings going black except for a few, what seemed like, stars. Her body jerked and Perrie landed on the floor near her bed; red bangs covering her face.

"What the hell...?I s going on...?" By the time she got under the covers, her surroundings turned into stars again, a spidery feeling wracking her nerves.

Perries mind searched for a possible diagnosis for her sudden nausea. But it was too late, the darkness at the back of her mind pulled her into it's depths.

Even then, her vision was blurred with colours slicing through the blur. The colours turned into strikes of lightning and the next thing is what scared her the most. She felt like she was falling, the g-force twisting her stomach in unnatural ways. She could move or scream but just let herself fall. A shooting pain coursed through her body as she landed on concrete. Now numb and still unable to move, she lay there, a distant murmuring in the background.

**?**

"What happened here?"

"Oh my God! Is she Ok?!"

"Did the lightning strike hit her...?"

"Oh! Oh! She's waking up!"

The mummers became louder, clearer and more annoying by the second. She opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh sunlight above. As her icey grey eyes adjusted, she felt someone pull her up and that's when she saw it. These buildings were not like the ones back home. Everything around her looked so...futuristic. Perrie turned to the police officer beside her, gasping at the little dog in a officer outfit.

'_Well aren't you just adorable! Wait-no, I have to focus_!' "Excuse me, could you please tell me where I am and what year it is?" She had to know.

"This is Satan City and the year is 786." Perrie stood straight but stiff, soaking all the information in. '_At least the name is familiar-waaaait. Where have I heard that name before...?'_

"You-you mean this is _the_ Satan City? Named after _the _Mr. Satan?"

"Why, yes! Do you happen to be a fan-Miss! Come back!" She bolted. Running as fast as she could in such a small dress-'_What now?!_' Perrie stopped, looking at her attire, what one was a set of black sweat pants and a yellow singlet was a white, flowing dress that reached to her mid thigh.

"Seriously!? If this all just some stupid ass dream from too much studying, I am going to quit Uni!" She spun around, only to see the police officer dog talking to a familiar group of black haired people.

She panicked when the dog pointed in her direction and the groups attention was now on her. Perrie did the only thing she could think of in that moment. And that was to run like Forrest Gump.

Speeding down the street she heard distant shouts from behind her. Corner upon corner she sped through until a suitable alley caught her attention. Slinking into the shadows, she covered her mouth to cover her deep breaths.

'_New goal: get into shape and...why is my leg stinging?' _Icy eyes spotted a gash on her creamy calf. It was bleeding pretty badly too. '_Ew. Blood_.'

Hurried footsteps ran by her as she sunk deeper into the shadows. Once the footsteps had faded, she thought it was safe to leave the blanket of shadows.

Bad move.

"Hey, you! Red-head!" Shoulders tensed, she turned, relaxing a little when she saw the blue haired woman.

_'It's just Bulma. This shouldn't be too bad...'_ "Yes? Can I help you?" Perrie asked, voice pitched a little higher than usual.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"W-what do-do y-you mean?" '_Shit_! _Damn her for being smart!_'

"Well, obviously you're not from here. People usually don't go around without shoes and-is that a gash on your leg? Did you escape from hospital or something?"

"Uh...I-um-"

"Hey! Answer me!" Bulma yelled, getting closer.

"You're right, I'm not from here," she began. "It's just a scratch and I was heading home now. There's no need to worry." '_Please believe it, please believe it!'_

"Well, alright. Do you need a ride home? Maybe I'm heading your way."

"No thank you! I'd better be heading off now. Thank you for your concern though!" Then she scurried off, leaving a skeptical Bulma behind her.

"What a weird kid."

**XXX **

Petrified. She was utterly petrified of what was happening. Sure, she's had countless of dreams of being in this world but now...it felt too real to be a dream. This isn't some lucid dream, she's had plenty of those too! Especially for this kind of dream.

"Ok, deep breaths...calming...deep...breaths..." She sat herself down on a log, closing her eyes.

"Hi there!" Someone poked their head beside hers.

"Ah!" _Thud. _"Ow..." She knew that voice all too well. The fact it was _him_ was too much for her poor heart.

"Hey, are you alright? Sorry if I scared ya." The owner of the joyful voice sat on the log that she had previously fallen off.

Shooting to her feet quickly, Perrie stumbled dizzily. Thinking that she'd fall over, the black haired man held onto her left wrist. Once her eyes readjusted, she found herself looking into the questioning look of Goku.

Damn, now this dream was too much. Her head felt light and her body felt like stone. The world fuzzed in and out of her vision, her wrist going numb. This was no longer a dream. This was no longer some...hallucination.

"I...I...I..." She repeated like a mantra, earning a weird look from her long time hero. That's when it happened. Perrie blacked out as soon as Goku let her go. She fell with a dull thud muttering her final words.

"I need an adult."

**XXX**

Shooting up from her sheets, Perrie hyperventilated, rocking side to side slightly. Her dilated eyes zipped to the bedroom window, the storm was still raging on and it was obviously still nighttime.

"Come on every pony smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need is a smile, smile, smile; from these happy friends of mine~!" The door slammed open with a dancing Cathy rolling in. She stopped her tune and looked at her terrified roomie. "

"Perrie!? Where were you?!" The black haired woman lept onto her bead, tackling her in a bear hug.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You were gone for 5 hours and no one could find you! Campus security are stalking the area for you!" Cathy explained, shaking the taller girls shoulders violently. "Perrie?"

"Y-yeah..?"

"Where did you get that dress? And why is there a blood stain by your right calf?"

_Thump._

_"_Perrie?_"_

_Thump._

_'The dress. The blood. My dream.'_

_THUMP._

_'Oh no.'_

_THUMP THUMP._

"It wasn't a dream_." _Perrie whispered, her eyes unfocused.

"You're scaring me, Perrie. What wasn't a dream?"

Her friends worried voice fell on deaf ears. Perries mind was racing, replaying the 'dream'. Raising her left wrist, she gawked at the large, red hand mark.

She was actually in the Dragon Ball Z universe.

She had actually spoken to Bulma.

She had physical contact with Goku.

"What am I?"

* * *

**BLECH Terribly sorry if that sucked, I'm not that good at beginnings or ends. I'm sorry if this was confusing or just plain weird. **

**Anyway~ Time for quick character descriptions!**

**Perrie Fyre: With below shoulder copper red hair and light blue eyes, this 19 yr old stands at 5"10 (One inch taller than Goku) and has pale but healthy skin. She's in North Tec University going for a degree in Medical Science. She often acts childish but can be serious at times. She;s seen as the strong tyope but is often afraid of most situations. Her power to travel in her sleep is passed down from her fathers side and was passed off as an 'over active imagination' and was put on ADD medication for a short period of time. **

**Cathryn Huddle: Has straight mid back length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's also 19 but stands at 5"5. She's doing a bachelor of Journalism at North Tec University. She's loud, bossy and loves to insult people. But she cares deeply for her closest friends. Shes over protective of Perrie due to the fact Perrie is more breakable than she lets on. Her mother is a famous International correspondent but died when Cathryn was young, inspiring Cathryn to follow in her footsteps.**

**Thank you for reading and don't worry this will get better and more intense over time.**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	2. Significant

**TIME FOR CHAPTER 2! Now the show _really_ begins~ heheheheh~**

**I do not own DBZ but I wish I did.**

* * *

**North Tec**

Volunteer workers bustled through the campus, carrying debris and providing help to the buildings that were damaged. Students held light banter with nosy locals; while lecturers were adding up the damage costs.

"_All students are to report to the courtyard and receive status updates on their flats. If you're flat is marked in the red zone you are to sort out new housing arrangements for the time being._" The familiar voice of the Uni principal boomed through the mega-phone. "_Remember, classes are still going for those who have scheduled them. If you miss out on a lecture, deal, with it._"

"Aww yeeeaaah! Our flat is red zoned! I'm gonna go to grandma's and get soo fat~!" Cathryn shimmied down the side walk. With their kitchen reduced to rubble, Perrie and Cathryn were advised to find a temporary home.

"Hey, Perrie; I was thinking..." The short girl got the attention of the copper-head. "Are you gonna be okay? You've been quite the whole morning AND you've ignored my insults. Maybe you should stay with me..."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna visit my dad in Onerahi*. I have to ask them something..." The two stopped, both beside their cars. As they opened the drivers door, a voice stopped Cathy.

"Hey, Cathy...?"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna end up gaining, like, 700 grams and breakdown; calling a Pizza place crying and ranting about how fat you are? Like last time?" Perrie asked, slightly giggling when Cathryn held an expression of murder.

"I worked hard to lose that 700 grams! You have any idea what I had to go through?! I had to do 20 minutes of house cleaning! 20 MINUTES!"

As the two bickered and laughed at the others expense, therwas confusion in a far off company lab of Capsule Corp...

**XXX**

"Ooh! This isn't fair~! No one could disappear that fast!" A feisty blue haired woman rampaged, shaking a little pocket radar around.

"My, my! What seems to be the problem my dear?"

"Oh, daddy! Yesterday there was this girl that just came out of nowhere and had a really suspicious vibe about her. She out ran Gohan, Goku and Goten with an injured leg. She didn't sit right with me; so I gathered some of her blood and put it in a DNA radar!"

Her father gave her a strange look that she shrugged off.

"And it says that she's no longer on the planet! No human can do that over night without being noticed. Unless..." Bulma shot to her feet, scrambling for the master computer. She found a security file and swiped through it; looking for a flash of copper red hair.

'_She had to have taken a Capsule Corp ship. We designed them especially for fast space travel._' The scampering of feet took her attention away as a small boy tugged on her shirt.

"Why are you so focused on someone who did nothing significant to you? Are you that bored?"

"I guess you've got a point...but something felt off about her..." She swung around on her chair, picking up the small boy, smiling like a maniac. "And how's my little boy~!?"

"Mum...you're so embarrassing..." _Smack_ "Ow! Okay...okay, I'll take it back!" Trunks groaned.

"Damn straight you will!" There was a loud explosion outside the lab and then stomping of feet echoed after it. Bulma cringed at the sound of the expensive gear that had just been eradicated buy non other than-

"Woman! I require more training gear and would it kill you to make it more durable?!"

Vegeta.

"Cool it you self-centered bastard! Do you _have any idea_ how expensive it is to make the things you destroy?! DO YOU!?" Trunks watched awkwardly as his parents yelled at each other without restraint.

**XXX**

A 2000 silver Honda Civic pulled into a dirt driveway, just outside a large plastered country home. Lemon trees and an apple orchid spread over a 4 hectare farm behind the house; a black and white dog lazing under the tree.

Perrie stepped out of her car, admiring the familiar land around her. Thank God it wasn't hit by the storm, it would've taken weeks to clean the place up.

"Look who it is!" Someone shouted from the house. A middle aged man with brown-graying hair stood smirking at the doorway. "It's my little Perrie-Berry! Hey, what was it like to get thrown around in the storm? Given up on Uni yet?"

"Ah, dad! As supportive as I ever I see." She jogged up to the door, smiling when her dad came to meet her with a hug. "This is surprising...you're still alive!"

"And you're still looking like a hobo. What made ya come home kiddo?" Her father asked, leading her into the lounge where a large array of chips and dip were spread everywhere.

"I came to ask about something that's happened recently- something that might seem confusing to you..." She trailed off, feeling kind of unsure about the conversation she was about to start.

"So it's happened huh?" He sighed, making her head snap up. "You soul traveled and this time you actually believe it wasn't a dream. But before I get into details, would you like some KFC?" Perrie smiled and nodded her head.

"Right, I'll heat some up for you and you can go and put your stuff in your room. Then you and I can have that dreaded talk I was hopefully going to avoid till I kicked the bucket."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Oh! And Perrie!" He called out to her. "You look just like your mother." Then his smile dropped. "You better not be like her too." She rolled her eyes and continued to her car.

**XXX**

"Now, before I tell you what you are...are you sure you want to know? Once you are aware of your 'talent'; you have to work hard to control it and-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Just tell me whats wrong with me!" She was growing impatient, and he was getting annoyed.

"Alright, first of all, there is nothing wrong with you. Secondly, if you interrupt me again I will never teach you about soul travelling ever!" He warned, digging through empty boxes. They were currently in the basement, digging through antique wooden chests.

"Soul travelling? It's called _soul travelling_? What idiot came up with that name...?"

"Mark Twain..." Her father mumbled, bringing out a leather bound book.

"Mark Twain? As in the beloved author, Mark Twain?" She snapped her mouth shut and opened it again in disbelief. Perrie was handed a book covered in dust as her father kept looking around.

Blowing the dust from the book, she read the title in a distant voice. "_Astral Travel by Mark Twain_."

"I know what you're thinking. 'How do we know if this isn't just another master piece from Twain?' Just look at your calf, you have an injury obviously obtained in the Dragon Ball Z realm. Therefore, this shit is real."

"Yeah, but maybe we're just a bloodline full of crazies." Perrie replied. "Mark Twain was probably the craziest of us all!"

"Perrie, listen to me. You remember one of his most famous quotes was, right? '_The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you found out why._' Mark was born to write about the places he visited AND to guide the others along with this special power." He explained; walking over to more boxes.

"Oh. I see. What was your first time like? Visiting another universe?"

"I...I never got to visit another universe." He leaned against the wall, not looking back. "You have to understand, Perrie. The soul travel blood in you is thin and the only reason that it happened is because you probably were stressed or some other reason..."

"Like maybe just falling asleep. Remember as a kid, I had these experiences as well and now I think I could do it in my sleep." She finished, scanning through the book. The damn book was hand written and Mark Twain had horrible handwriting.

Her father turned around with a smirk on his face. "Being a bit cocky, aren't we?"

"Be serious, idiot!" She laughed, throwing a Rubix Cube at his head. "I need to figure out how to get back into the Dragon Ball Z universe..."

"Or, or, or...you could just read that book and call it a night with the soul travel thing. You might not be able to get back into that world again. Besides, why do you wanna go back there?"

"I want to go back there because while you and mum were going through the divorce; Goku was the only one to motivate me to keep my head up. I want to know what it's like to actually _be_ around my childhood hero- and don't give me that look. You have a younger brother that see's you as a hero."

"But...but...why can't _I_ be your hero?" She rolled her eyes at him before jogging up the stairs to her room.

"Perrie! If you do end up in the DBZ realm; don't tell them that their fictional characters! Just play along with them! It could upset the fabric of the universe!"

**XXX**

'_Astral travel isn't the only power one obtains when born. You gain a special talent that aid you in your journey through the universes. Your inner traveler would use that talent to help you with your career path subconsciously._' Perrie hummed in thought at what her talent might be till it clicked in her head. '_I must be a healer of some sort! That's it!_' Her eager crystal eyes turned back to the book as she did her best to understand the writing.

'_An important part of traveling is to make yourself a significant figure in that place. It may seem far fetched but you must be known otherwise you could have a negative affect on that realm. In saying that I ask of you not to do anything that would put those people at risk; I wish you to keep the power pure without any criminal intent_.'

"Perrie-Berry! I'm going out with some mates, I might be some time so don't wait up!"

"Oh..uh..Okay, dad! Have fun! Call me if you need someone to pick you up!" She replied, eyes stuck to the book but ears burning as she heard the voices of his friends laughing and 'aw'ing.

"Little Berry is home? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Have fun studying, berry! Haha!" The door closed and Perrie snarled. That nickname was going to be the death of her.

"As soon as he gets home, I'm gonna give him a good lecture on how much that names irks me-" She jumped slightly when something buzzed in her lap.

The picture of Cathryn stuffing a large lollipop in her mouth turned up on the screen. Perrie sighed, answering the phone.

"Yes-"

"_Perrie how could you~!_"

"What-"

"_I just got an email from our University and they said since I'm the richer one I have to pay for this weeks flat rent!_"

"How-"

"_How could you do this to me-_"

"CATHY! Shut the hell up!" The other line was quite except for her whimpering. "I got an email like that too. But I'm paying for the groceries. Face the facts, we go to a shit school so we get shit deals. It's a part of growing into a bitter adult! You always wanted to be an adult!"

The other girl went quite and Perrie thought that she had hung up.

"._..So what are you doing? Studying? Stuff? Study stuff?_"

"Cathryn, did you just call me because of the email?"

"_Yes ,ma'am_."

"Well I need to study, and so do you. I'll call you back later. If not later, I'll call you tomorrow." Perrie sighed, her best friend was so stubborn and weird sometimes.

"_I...I have to tell you something, Perrie-Winkle. I have to get this off my chest._" She sounded so pained and distraught. Perrie started to worry, she pushed her book away and got comfier on the bed. Preparing for an all night talk about comfort.

"Cathryn, please tell me whats wrong?"

"_...Do you know the muffin man?_"

"You're lucky I love you otherwise you'd be dead." She hung up the phone, looking at the closed Mark Twain book next to her. Her sights were then set on the clock next to her. 11:35. '_Screw it. I'm going to bed_.'

With the lights turned out and the doors locked, Perrie snuggled into her Queen sized bed. Thinking about her next visit with Goku...

**XXX**

Wind smacked at her back and whipped around her sides, she opened her eyes only to see the heavens above. The same white dress covered her body, replacing her plain pajama's.

In a panic, she spun her body around and saw the ground hurtling towards her. '_Make yourself a significant character_.' Mark Twains words rung in her mind and she looked around and saw a shady guy heading towards an unsuspecting lady.

'_I guess it's a start...and a softer landing_.' She directed herself towards the man just as he launched at the lady. Her foot met the hard skull of the attacker as she landed on him.

At closer inspection, the man was knocked out cold and bleeding like crazy. "Ew...blood~."

A rapid beeping caught Perries attention as she looked at the girl she just saved and her face fell. Standing in her tight red summer dress was a gawking Bulma.

"Uh...Hi."

"It's...It's you!" Bulam's bright blue eyes looked at the twitching man beneath the copper head girl. "How dare you squash an innocent man! You little twerp!" Instinct took in and Perrie shot to her feet and began to yell back.

"Don't be so ungrateful! That man was going to attack you and I decided to get him before he gets you! Next time I'll let you get mugged!" Perrie yelled, slapping her hand over her mouth afterwards, regretting her decision to yell at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"That man was going to attack me?" Bulma asked, kicking him. Bulma stood straight and smiled at Perrie.

"I had you all wrong, kid! You're actually pretty cool! How about I bring you back to my place so you can get something to eat; as a thank you."

"Wow. Really? Th-thank you, I'd like that? Do..do you have cookies?" She asked shyly, getting spun around by the eager Bulma.

"Of course! My mum buys every type of cookie possible! I hope you don;t mind me asking some questions while you're there. Just standard questions like: 'Who are you and where do you live?' And 'Why do you always fall from the sky in a white dress and no shoes?"

Perrie gulped '_That escalated quickly..._' "Uhm, Ok. My names Perrie. Perrie Fyre."

"And I'm Bulma Brief. You're going to love it at my place!"

**XXX**

"Wow! This technology is waaaay above my home towns tech!"

"Really? Do you live under a rock or something?" Bulma sat across from the fiddling girl, sipping her tea. A blonde, thin woman walked into the room, carrying a tray of cookies, cakes and all sorts of sweets.

"Hello there! Bulma who's your friend?"

"Mum, this is perrie. This is my mum, but you can call her Mrs. Brief."

"Hello!" Perrie said, eyes glowing at the well decorated cakes. She stuffed one in her mouth and nearly choked on it when Mrs. Brief said: "Perrie? That rhymes with Berry! I'm going to call you Perrie-Berry!"

"Gah! Pl-please don't call me that..." The other girls laughed and joined in on eating the delicious treats.

She blushed but smiled when she realized something: she's was slowly becoming significant. And it felt great!


	3. The Surge

**Boom! Chapter 3 coming at ya AAAAAALLLLLLLL the way from New Zealand! You should feel loved! Yeah!**

**You guys should check out the Dragon Ball Z Wiki because EVERYBODY is older than you think. Yamcha was in his 40's when he died the second time. I thought he was in his late 20's or something...Goku is actually one of the youngest yet the oldest, which is weird...**

**I do not own DBZ but I really really do. Then we'll have sagas upon sagas. Seasons upon seasons!... _FOREVER_! Oh and Vegeta would've gone God in Battle of Gods _WITH_ Goku. Sort of a tag team of Gods. Whis would also fight; destroying stars in battle just with the flick of his wrist.**

* * *

**Capsule Corp**

Perrie sat wide eyed as she watched Bulma and her father study her like a new sort of tech prototype.

"She doesn't seem like she's from another planet...are you sure that she isn't from here?"

"Yes, dad! Since when do people just randomly fall from the sky?!" Bulma retorted, Perrie sweat dropped at her actions. So far Perrie couldn't get a word in because a certain bluenette was making crazy assumptions.

"I can tell you where I come from...if that would make things clearer..." She offered, thinking of a way to tell the truth without giving away the fact these are fictional characters.

"Oh do tell then."

"No need to be sarcastic but, y'know, who cares?" She mumbled, taking a deep breath. "You could say I'm from a parallel universe. A place where technology isn't as advanced." Bulma's eye lit up and she clapped her hands together.

"Of course! She's just like Trunks!" Dr. Briefs started writing something down, nodding. '_Er..not quite..'_

"With the exception of the fact she didn't use a Capsule Corp ship. Tell us, Perrie; how did you get from your universe to falling through the sky in this universe?"

"Oh! I come from a loooooooooong line of Astral Travelers which gives me the power to teleport to a certain universe. Falling here, I have no idea how that happened. I guess it comes in the box."

"Interesting..." Dr. Brief and Bulma mimicked each other.

A large explosion shook the lab and Bulma looked like she was about to spit venom. "Vegeta! What did you do now?!" She yelled at the now present video phone.

Perrie could barely see two yellow lights hitting each other. "Oh hey! Goku's here! Hey, Perrie!" Bulma exclaimed, forgetting about her anger towards Vegeta. "Do you wanna meet Goku? He's a real cool guy!"

"O-okay!"

**XXX**

Well, damn. Perrie knew Vegeta and Goku would have intense fights but...damn. These two were unstoppable! All she could see was sparks of power as they fought relentlessly.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Someone said behind her and Bulma. They turned around, now looking at a scar marred man with black hair and a tan suit.

"Hey, Yamcha! What's going on?"

"Hey, Bulma. I just came to watch the fireworks. Who's your friend?" Yamcha asked, turning to the blushing copper haired girl.

Even if he was useless. It felt so great to actually meet him!

"This is Perrie! Perrie, this is Yamcha! An old fling of mine but still a good friend."

"Hi; it's nice to meet you." Perrie nodded, smiling lightly.

"It's my pleasure-it's not every day Bulma has such cute friends ov-"

"She's only a teenager you cradle robber!" Bulma screeched, making a large bruise form on his head soon after.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's all this noise about!" Perrie gulped, as she turned around again. The saiyan pair had stopped fighting after destroying part of the complex.

Goku tilted his head when he saw Perrie, obviously thinking. "Hmm...do I know you from somewhere?"

"Ah, yes you do. I'm the one that you found on the log in the forest outside the city. Remember?" He shook his head and she sighed. "I passed out and disappeared-"

"Oh! That's right! How ya been?"

"Kakarot! Bulma! How do you know this pathetic earth woman?" Vegeta ordered, scowling at the new guest.

"Vegeta, this is-"

"I take back what I said." Vegeta interrupted gruffly. "You're just a pathetic woman. You're not from here are you? Answer me!"

"Not with that attitude I'm not." Was what should've been thought, not said. Because now Perrie was barely dodging powerful punches; repeating apologies pleadingly. Quickly, Vegeta was held back by Goku and Yamcha. (Mainly Goku though...)

"What are you!? Some kind of psychopath?! She's just a young girl, Vegeta!"

"How dare she defy I, great saiyan prince, Vegeta!?"

"I said I was sorry! Chill your grill-! Shit; sorry! I'll just be quite now..." '_How come it was so easy to talk with and tease Vegeta while it's like I lost my voice when it comes to Goku?_'

A loud roaring laugh interrupted her thoughts. "You sure are funny, Perrie! But Vegeta's right;" His voice gained a serious tone. "You're not from earth, are you?"'

"Yes, and no..." So began her explanation of what she pretty much told Bulma and Dr. Brief.

**XXX**

"But, Bulmaaaaa!"

"No, Goku. Perrie's coming with me to get some new clothes. Besides, she's not a brute like the rest of you; so no training!" The woman clutched onto the suffocating copper head girl. During the girls explanation, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Krillin had shown up. Getting the same alien vibe from the girl in question.

"But it's not training! She said that she got special powers from being a traveler. I wanna see! We all wanna see!" Eager nods proved his point further.

"_No_."

"Actually, I have no control over my power..." '_Mainly because I don't know what they are_.' Perrie sighed, squirming out of Bulma's hold. Vegeta said something along the lines of 'pathetic' and got swatted by Bulma.

"That's alright! We can take anything you hit us with. Believe it or not, most of us are pretty strong." Krillin was the one to speak up this time. Perrie looked over the crowd and sighed again.

"I never really had a choice, did I?"

And so Perrie found herself getting flown to a training ground far off away from the city. Nervousness took over her thoughts, the multiple worries rushing in her consciousness left her silent.

"We're here!" Goten yelled, the excitable boy above her dove down into the isolated clearing. Before the girl could get her footing, a loud rumbling caught her attention.

"Is-is that-!?" She cried, pointing to a large blue and red blob in the distance. "Are those dinosaurs!? What timeline is this place?!"

"What? You don't have dinosaurs in your time?" Gohan asked, stretching and calming his excitable brother down.

"Well no- I mean we did but they're extinct."

"No offense, Perrie, but your timeline sounds kind of weird. What age are you from again?" Krillin spoke again, stretching his arms out a bit.

'Ah, well, where I come from...you could say I'm from the age 2014-"

"2014?" The entire group consisting of Goku, Goten, Gohan, Krillin, Piccalo, Trunks and Yamcha looked dumbstruck.

"Uh, yes. 2014-"

"That's more than 1500 years into the future!"

"I'm surprised that the world still hasn't ended by then."

"What are the saiyans like there?"

"H-hold up! First of all it's a _parallel universe_; you guys don't exist. Secondly; the world looked like it was going to end in 2012 but that was a lie. And finally stop with all your stupid questions!" Perrie yelled; lightly panting as she straightened her clothing.

A soft tug made her look down into the curious eyes of Goten. "We don't...exist?" Oh God. He looked so upset! Perrie looked up at everyone else and they were giving her confused (some intimidating) looks.

'_Sweet Jesus; I've dug a massive hole; haven't I?_'

"U-uh well y-you se-see-"

"Spit it out." Was the annoyed response of Piccolo. She gulped, taking a quick breath in.

"Like I said: 'I'm from a parallel universe'. Everything is the opposite; pretty much. The technology isn't as advanced as here and there are no dinosaurs. The only aliens we have are in movies and there hasn't been any sign of saiyans. Do you get it now?"

"Oh! I get it! You should've said that before!" Goten yelled, bursting into the air; making a huge sound throughout the area.

"Ok! Now we've got that sorted..." Goku's power suddenly raised, a bright yellow light engulfing his body. "Perrie, you watch us and what we can do and then you can show us what you can do." Perrie gawked at his yellow hair and slightly jumped as power levels raised all around her.

_'I can sense their power levels? At least it's a start...oh crap I have to show them what I can do! I can't pull some sort of power out of my arse!_'

"I've never felt such high power levels...it's frightening, really..."

"Good. You should be frightened." She heard Vegeta cackle behind her. Double voices laughed beside her; flying around her happily.

"Look, Perrie! Guess who we are~!" She laughed as they pulled stupid faces.

"Hmm? Could it be...Goten and Trunks?"

"That's right! We're Gotenks!" A massive green fist landed on their head; sending them crashing into dirt.

"Don't show this earthling all of your power! She could still be a threat to us!"

'_Trust me...I'm not a threat...probably._'

Just as Gotenks was about to crawl away when the ground shook in a quick pattern.

_Thud thud thud thud_

Perrie's eyes widened considerably at the red blob in the distance came closer; showing a full, large, T-rex.

"_Rooooaaaarrrrr."_

_"_EEK! What made it angry?!_"_

_"_The power levels must've been threatening to it." Krillin suggested, looking slightly unfazed. The only people aware of the approaching dino were Krillin, Yamcha and Perrie; due to the fact everyone else were off the ground fighting each other.

As the dinosaur got closer; bolt of light sliced through Perrie's logic; setting her instinct on fire. Snapping her eyes shut she raised her arms; palms open to the attacking creature. Just as everybody noticed the dinosaur; it smacked straight into a large, invisible wall. As it kept ramming the wall, it appeared to be more of a dome shape; placed around the group with Perrie right in the middle.

"Did you do that?" The bald companion asked hysterically.

"So what she can create a shield! If she were to do anything impressive it would be to rip the skeleton right out of that beasts body!"

"Well, from what I can tell. She's not a killer type." Goku landed back on the ground. "I think I understand; when she knocked out that guy who was about to mug Bulma and her kind nature including the shield can only mean one thing." Perrie blushed slightly as his hand found it's way onto her shoulder.

"She's the defense; not the offense."

She nodded quickly, rolling with it until she get's a better understanding of the situation. Then an idea occured to her; as the t-rex kept ramming the sheil, Perrie tried to pull the wall behind her over the top and smash the concentrated power into the red beast. And it worked...sort of.

A spark of light shoved the t-rex off into the distance but the recoil was untamed. The light-wave washed over them like a tidal wave; barely missing them thanks to Goku's instant transmission.

**XXX**

"C'mon, Perrie! We're going to get something to eat!" Goten laughed pulling her along.

"Yeah, you should join us! Our mum is a great cook." Perrie knew she had no choice in the matter; being instant transmitted all the way back to what seemed like Goku's home.

"Home sweet home!"

"Forget this, Kakarot; I'm heading back to Bulma." Vegeta grumbled shooting off into the sky. '_What an angry little dude..._'

"Goku! Where have you been!?"

"Uhh h-hey. Chi-chi!"

'_Oh God! Her voice hurts more in real person_!'

A couple of hours later the sun began to set and everyone went off to do their own thing. Goku went and had a bath, Goten went to play out in the woods and Gohan went off to Videls house. Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha and Krillin went home; leaving Perrie to help with the dishes with Chi-chi.

"Thank you again, Perrie. Not one of my boys does anything around here!"

"It's no problem, Chi-chi. You're a great cook."

"A mother should be! Doesn't your mother make fantastic meals?" Chi-chi asked; putting away the dry dishes. There was still at least 6 piles to go.

Perrie smiled lightly, putting another dish in the rack. "My parents got divorced when I was young. I haven't seen my mum since I was little. But my dad-man can he cook! His Sunday roast is the best!"

"Well if you ever get a break from your studies come and visit. I'll be happy to cook for you again." Chi-chi smiled to the taller girl, sending something weird through Perries chest.

'_Is this what it's like to talk to a mother?_' Before she could dwell on it more; she noticed that the stars began to peak out from the darkness of the sky. Suddenly she felt drained; as if her body was wound up to a tight coil and had just unraveled.

"You can sleep in the guest room if you're too tired to travel home, Perrie. I'll finish up here."

"Thank you, Chi-chi. Good night!" Perrie said with a bow, plopping herself onto the guest bed. A smile creeping on her face as she remembered the feeling of power surging through her body.

Today was a good day...

**XXX**

Light poured into the room, the white curtains doing nothing to prevent the light from being so blinding. The smell of meat cooking made her smile in her sleepy state.

"Mmm~, Chi-chi, is that your cooking?" A small beeping noise sounded at the door; making Perrie slightly confused. Then she remembered...

"**WAKEY WAKEY~! IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND FACE THE REAL WORLD!**"

...this is not Chi-Chi's home.

The overpowering voice over father made her jump straight out of the bed in a tangled mess.

"Arrrggghhh! Dad! Shut the hell up I can hear you?" Once her eyes fully opened, she glared at the white contraption in her fathers hands.

"Is that a mega-phone?!"

"Hell yeah it is! I stole it from a high school campus while drunk. Like it?"

"_No._"

"Too bad! It's here to stay." He laughed, walking down the hall. Falling back onto the floor, Perrie huffed; looking at the alarm clock on her phone.

"It's 6:30 in the god-damn morning!"

* * *

**Well...this is a bit late. Sorry for not having this out quicker~ I hope this was better than what I hoped because this was sort of rushed because I have a busy week ahead with work. **

**Thank you for reading and have a good life!**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	4. New Enemy

**Ugh. I just re-read the last chapter and it was not the best that I could do. I was too focused on just getting it out there; I guess...sorry guys.**

**Anyway~~~! On with the story! I do not own DBZ or the characters~**

* * *

**North Tec University (2 weeks later) **

Students payed their undivided attention to their lecturers; all for one reason.

Finals were in a few days.

As the Medical Science room cleared; people rushed to the Cafe; hoping to get in an early morning breakfast. Perrie wasn't one of those people. She ran around the back of the Medical block; rushing to her car.

As she made her way to the inner city to the large 200 year old library; she kept her breathing clam and face stoic-the complete opposite to what her insides were doing. But her inner battle was momentarily forgotten when she pulled to a red-light and the car next to her hand an elderly man bouncing along to T-Pains- Turn Down For What.

Finally getting to library; she subtly hurried through the parking lot, Mark Twains Astral Travel guide in hand.

Skidding to a halt in the doorway; Perrie slunk through the isles. Trying to escape the hawk-eye of the librarian (who had it out for her ever since a certain colour run incident of which we don't need to talk about.)

Sneaking her way into the old archives; her light blues eyes sought out the name label 'Twain'. '_There has to be some hidden code in his past stories. Something to indicate the perfect way to handle being in another universe_.' So far she had almost reached the end of the isles and couldn't find a single helpful thing!

5 minutes passed and Perrie was hitting her head against her book; muttering curses and threats to the author himself.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Perrie shot her head up and quickly averted her eyes. There stood a man-around her age-, tall with ruffled black hair and swirling green eyes. Yet, he seemed like he has lived far longer than anyone she had ever met! This world and Goku's!

"Um, ah-" '_smooth_'. "Actually do you know where I can find Mark Twain's oldest books?"

"You might want to check under Samuel Langhorne- his actual name. _If_ you want the really old stuff." His voice and answer were both smooth but held something..._vulgar_.

"Oh! Thank you!" She pretended to not be bothered by his 'feel'.

"No problem, red." There it was again. The same vulgar feel to his words. She noticed him look at her book and something flashed in his eyes-

_'Recognition...guess it's time to gap it_.' Without another glance she disappeared into the dusty isles.

Finally at the check out desk, Perrie rushed a thank you and left the building. Feeling as if the same guy had been watching her the whole time.

**XXX**

"_The Mysterious Stranger, Letters from the Earth _and_ A Pen Warmed Up in Hell_. Daaamn, girl! You got some really weird books by Twainy. What's with the current obsession with him anyway?" Cathryn scanned the books beside her best friend and roommate-painting her nails a dark blue.

"I don't know. His books just suddenly interested me, I guess." Perrie replied, popping a potato chip in her mouth. The powerful voice of Christina Aguilera playing on the new t.v.

"Perrie, you aren't in love with him, are you-" Perrie choked on her chip, giving off a deathly aura.

"-I can tolerate you liking fictional characters but a man who's been dead for over 100 years AND was butt-ugly in his day-"

"Oh, my God! Shut, the hell up!"

"Are you in love with Mark Twain?!" Cathryn shook Perrie using her palms; yelling at her annoyed friend.

"_No, _you bloody dick-licker! Why would you even think that?!"

"Just sayin' it how I see it, sister." She answered, going back to fixing her nails. Completely oblivious to the eyebrow-twitching frustration of Perrie.

It only took an hour for the girls to decide they were hungry and headed over to another flat for a BBQ. Talking about an eating competition they might start, in hopes of untying the strings of discomfort the upcoming finals had caused.

Needless to say. It worked.

**XXX**

The depths of hell weren't as fiery and demonic as everyone thought. In fact; it was quite boring to a certain planetary overlord. Well former, planetary overlord.

"Are you done with those pathetic fools, Cell?" The said creature had just finished up destroying other Hell citizens for fun seeing as they were just going to come back anyway. It was torture really.

"Oh don't get your tail in a twist. I was merely putting some fun in my immortal life. Instead of moping around I suggest you find some entertainment yourself."

"I don't need entertainment!" Frieza shot off the rock he was lounging against. "I need revenge! I need to rid the saiyan race from existence for once and for all!"

"May I remind you that you tried that already. And last time you ended up creating a super saiyan. Wasn't that the reason why you decided to destroy planet Vegeta? To avoid the creation of super saiyans?" Cell cockily accused. Dodging the death ball that was sent his way; Cell got ready to fight when an un-dead presence made itself clear.

"Interesting. And here I thought there was no one to possibly assist me in my current plight."

"Who the hell are you!?" Frieza screeched to the intruder into Hell. The black haired, green eyes human slowly made his way off the cliff; a smug smile plastered on his face.

"My name doesn't matter. But what if I told you that you could rule another universe..._without_ saiyans."

"You have some nerve kid. Speaking of a place without saiyans. There is no such thing!" The bug man laughed as if the intruder was a compete idiot.

"For once I tend to agree with this insect. There is no such thing as a place without saiyans."

"Well there is. In fact, in this universe you can easily rule and destroy all of the planets-yet they can put up enough of a fight to please you perhaps. Hell! If you're lucky you'll get to see a whole planet commit suicide at the touch of a button!"

"You know kid..." Frieza began, his pointer finger raised and glowing red. "You really get on my nerves!" Frieza shot the red beam at the new enemy; smirking when the cocky little prick didn't move.

With a small smirk the human batted the beam away like it was nothing. Quickly dodging the onslaught of attacks Cell was putting out. Freiza also joined in, tossing attack after attack, in hopes of hitting the human. But what he did next proved just how in-human he really was.

Jumping away from the two aliens he crouched, one arm pointing the ground and the other pointing to the leaking walls above. A feral grin split his features as a large black ball materialized above them.

Frieza and Cell gawked at the gigantic mass of dark matter as fellow demons ran off into hiding. Twisting his body so the hand that was once in the air connected with the ground, the man forced the dark matter ball collided with the ground-shaking and dislodging earth itself- it seemed.

"How is this possible! Who are you!?" Frieza cried out, being squashed beneath spheres deadly weight. The sphere popped, creating a black shock wave that stretched through Hell.

As the dust settled, Cell and Frieza twitched on the ground -well what was left of it- wishing they were dead.

"The name's Hitch, the dark master of Astral Travel. I'll be coming back for you when you become useful. Oh, and lads," he turned around, not looking at the paralyzed creatures. "_You work for me now_." His green eyes flashed dangerously as he walked off into the darkness, his next red-haired victim in mind.

'_I'm coming for you next little red Astral Traveler...if you're lucky I won't kill you today_.'

**XXX**

"That was such a sick night! Did you see how much that guy got down doing the keg stand!?"

"Hell yeah, but I wouldn't wanna be him in the morning. That hangover is going to suuuuuck." Perrie laughed; throwing her shoes somewhere in the hall leading to their respective rooms.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go over to his tomorrow and make sure he feels better..." Cathryn said, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Does the all-mighty Cathryn Huddle have a crush on the keg guy?"

"No! Shut up!" Cathryn scoffed, scuttling into her room with a brief goodnight.

Perrie laughed quietly at her friends antics, turning towards her own bedroom. As she took a step forward, her body pulsed heavily, making her waver in her stance.

'_That's weird, my heartbeat didn't cause that. Wait; so if my heart beat didn't...oh no! Somethings wrong! Terribly wrong! It felt like it came from...hell? But..._'

"Oh no! Dragon Ball realm!" She cried in a hush voice, rushing to her bedroom, taking some sleeping pills that she brought just for a stressful occasion such as this.

Her eyes began to feel heavy a few minutes later, the bad feeling in her gut sticking to her all the way...

**XXX**

"Did you guys feel that just now?" A bald man asked his buff friends.

"Yeah...I've never felt something so...dark."

A large green fist smashed onto a near by tree, fanged teeth gritting harshly. "It's similar to that red-head...I knew she was evil! She brought this upon us!"

"Piccolo! You have no idea weather this is Perrie's fault or not. She doesn't give off this level of hatred and anger." Goku turned to the group around him. "I know we've only known her for a day, but I know that Perrie would never harm us. I sensed something unique inside of her and it will most likely stop the terror we just felt."

A nearby thud broke the ever growing tension among the warriors. An under breath curse alerting them to the new area occupant. They were about to go speak with her when a flash of green sped past them.

"Piccolo! No!"

They rushed to their Namekien friend; gasping when they saw him holding Perrie by the throat.

"What did you bring upon this world?!"

"Put her down, Piccolo! She has nothing to do with this!" Gohan yelled, trying to pry his first teacher off the choking teen.

"Tell me! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I d-did..*hack*...NOTHING!" Her palm grew golden, energy surging through her veins. Her palm connected with his side, effectively throwing Piccolo into a nearby tree.

Perrie fell to the ground, grabbing onto her bruising throat, hacking and gasping for air.

"Wow, Perrie, you dealt one heck of a blow to throw him that far." Krillin laughed, helping her to her feet. She gave a small smile, giving off a weak 'thank you'.

Perrie looked over to the green alien, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that! But you _kinda_ did deserve it..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...whatever kid."

With a nod of approval, Goku walked up to the teen, a stern look on his face. "You came here because you sensed it too, right? The dark power-"

"That's similar to mine? Yeah. I did. A bit to clearly for my liking."

"Do you know who is causing this?" Tien clenched his fist, stepping up to the inner circle. With a serious look on her face, she held up her hand and crouched down. Once the group knew to be quiet, she placed her hand on the ground, closing her eyes to concentrate.

'_Let's see...let's see...where have I felt this type of power...? It's almost..._'

"..._Vulgar_." She shot up, growling, annoyance obvious in her stature. "I knew there was something off about that guy! I should've taken him down the second I grew suspicious! Damn it-!"

"What-?"

"Oh no! That means this is all my fault! Gah! I should've just killed him! Yeah...blame the blood for more colour run powder I had in my pocket! Sure I would've been banned from the library for life but that won't stop a well thought out disguise-!"

By now she had landed on her knees and Trunks had placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Goten, however, chose the opportunity to smoosh her face together to make her look like a fish.

"Haha! Perrie looks like a fish! A cute one though..." Once Goku had taken both boys' hands away from her, Goku knelt down her level, hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! Now take a deep breath and tell us what happened." A few beats passed and she sighed, deciding to tell her story.

**XXX **

"...So that's what happened, huh?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure this is the same person?"

She nodded again.

"Well, it's not much to go on. But we know at least one thing..." Goku tightened the cloth around his waist, giving the people around him a knowing look.

"We have a new enemy on our hands."


End file.
